Momentary Happiness
by AsnGothic
Summary: SakuLee: Sakura decides to visit Lee at the hospital. I'm not sure if this is angst or not, but it might be. One-shot.


[That is my nindo...my way of the ninja]  
  
Rock Lee sighed. He was stuck in this boring white hospital room, with nothing to do, and all the muscles in his body were throbbing. He has tried to sleep away the pain, and it worked for a while, until he woke up. Of all people, why was he the one to fight Gaara? Gaara must've been the toughest opponent during the exam and Lee had put up a heck of a fight. Gaara had gotten no damage. And yet...everyone he knew had gotten stronger. Lee wondered what Tenten, Neji, and Gai were doing right now. He wondered what /Sakura/ was doing.  
  
His fine hand reached behind his head and played with the hair on the nape of his neck. Lee wanted to get up and leave now. He wanted to for a while. But he couldn't. He'd make his team worry, Gai worry, Sakura worry...why was he thinking about Sakura right now? Because even during the Chuunin Exam he couldn't protect her like he wanted to. How was he supposed to know? He had a pretty big chance of death right about now. Right now, death didn't look so bad, actually.  
  
Sakura was cheering for him so much during the fight. How was it that a Chuunin Exam fight could lead to this? They said that some people might not come back alive...but he thought they were just joking. Atleast everyone who had been sent to the hospital was up right now.  
  
[Sakura, I want to protect you]  
  
Suddenly, it became colder in the room. He checked the window, it was closed. He checked the door and Sakura's worried eyes looked back at him.  
  
[Oh great]  
  
The last thing he wanted to see right now was Sakura's pity. He didn't want her to see him like this, suffering.  
  
"Lee-San? Are you going to be all right?" Sakura asked softly.  
  
"Of course, Sakura-San! Couldn't be better!"  
  
Sakura eyed Lee suspiciously. Keeping his cheerfulness at a time like this...was it a trick? Of course it was, no one could be able to stand an awful situation like Lee's.  
  
"Can you be serious with me?" Sakura asked.  
  
Lee sighed once again. "Sakura-San, I don't see how I can right now."  
  
"I heard Tsunade's coming soon." Sakura changed the subject.  
  
"Really? That's great!"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"It's nice to see another visitor."  
  
"Hmm? You mean Tsunade?"  
  
"No, I mean you."  
  
Sakura blushed at the comment. She had always visited her friends when they needed visiting. But she had gained a new sort-of respect for Lee.  
  
"That's very sweet, Lee. So do you think you'll be up soon?"  
  
"Tsunade's a wonderful doctor, isn't she? I bet I will be."  
  
"And then what will you do?"  
  
"Fulfill my nindo!"  
  
Sakura laughed. "Of course, your nindo! And what is - "  
  
Sakura stopped talking when she realized Lee was crying so softly. Worry crossed her face and she reached her hand over to Lee before he swatted it away.  
  
"Sakura, what if I'll never be able to fight again?" He looked up at Sakura with sad eyes. Sakura looked shocked, for one, Lee wasn't calling her Sakura-San, and two, how could he think things like this?  
  
"Of course, you will, Lee-San! Don't worry!"  
  
"I was supposed to protect someone precious to me..."  
  
"You'll be up soon, Lee-San."  
  
"My nindo..." Lee plucked the crutches that were lying by the side of his bed and lifted himself off the ground, wobbling.  
  
"Oh, don't push yourself!"  
  
"I'm not pushing myself, it's just been a long time since I've been up. Do you know how hard it is to steer myself around on these?"  
  
"Not really..."  
  
"And those stares everyone always gives me..."  
  
Sakura didn't understand Lee's emotion right now. People had always gave him stares, why was it so important now? She always thought that he thought of it as a compliment. Or maybe it was because...they were only giving him stares because he wasn't regular anymore. She didn't know why, but the emotion on his face matched her's at the moment. Tears streamed down her face. Maybe sadness was contagious like how happiness is.  
  
"Oh, Lee, don't feel sad."  
  
"How can I /not/ feel sa --?"  
  
Lee's lips were closed tightly together while pink ones lay on top of his. His eyes were open ever so widely, contemplating this very strange moment.  
  
Sakura was kissing him.  
  
He dreamt of this moment so many times, but never in a place or time like this! Why was she kissing him now? Ah, that wasn't important now. He kissed her back.  
  
It was particularly strange how when two people are kissing, they're bodies moved on their own. Sakura's body pushed Lee's limp one onto his hospital bed, leading his lips in a rhythmic motion. Her tongue swept over his bottom lip, and he opened it without thinking, their tongues touching. It felt weird, but pleasant. A gentle hand brushed onto Lee's broken arm and he pulled away, emitting a low "Ouch."  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, Lee-San!" Sakura gasped. She picked up her hand to help him when he just waved her away with his fine one.  
  
"No, it's ok, Sakura. You really gave me a wonderful time today."  
  
Her smudged lips traced into a smile and more tears fell down her cheek.  
  
"Do you want me to leave now?"  
  
"I need time to think."  
  
"Ok, Lee." Her hand swept over the golden knob on the door before the swung the door open and left to go join her team. A look of momentary happiness graced Lee's face.  
  
~  
  
AsnGothic: How is it that whenever I think I do a good job, I get lame reviews? ;_; Do you guys not like me? Waiii!  
  
Kasumi: Crybaby.  
  
AsnGothic: I was kidding, jerk.  
  
Kasumi: Whatever. And you forgot to mention you don't own anything.  
  
AsnGothic: That's because I wanted it to start of dramatically!  
  
Kasumi: Ha! As if you're dramatic!  
  
AsnGothic: Grrr...::Starts to strangle Kasumi:: 


End file.
